1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 9-[arylalkyl or aroylalkyl]-1-oxa-4,9-diazaspiro[5.5]undecan-3-ones and the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof which are useful in the prevention and/or treatment of cardiovascular diseases such as hypertension, congestive heart failure, arrhythmia, migraine, and vasospastic disorders, as well as asthma. The invention also relates to a pharmaceutically acceptable composition containing an effective amount of at least one of the compounds in combination with a suitable excipient, the composition being useful for the prevention and/or treatment of cardiovascular diseases such as hypertension, congestive heart failure, arrhythmia, migraine, and vasospastic disorders, as well as asthma in mammals. The invention also relates to a process for making the compounds of the invention.